Remnant's shadow
by battle manga
Summary: Kiba Inuzuka gets reincarnated into the RWBY universe as Kiba Lark. Older Brother to Sky Lark. Join him on his journey through a world full of Grimm, monsters and the worst humanity has to offer.
1. Chapter 1- Reborn

Kiba Inuzuka, A name I have not heard in more than a decade. A name that once struck fear into the hearts of my enemies or laughter in my friends. A Name I held pride in, helped build and make whole. I loved my old life. By day I was Kiba, a normal Chunin from a great clan of trackers. My missions were good and my personality boisterous and loud, overlooked. By night I was captain of the ANBU special operations unit. Dealing with all the shadowy little dirty things that could not be brought to the light of day.

Only two people know about that part of my life, Sasuke Uchiha and My wife Tamaki. Both were extremely surprised how good I was at it as well. The first three times that I met Sasuke as my ANBU self (Badger) He never even recognized me. Not even the Hokage ever suspected or knew who I was. Mabey his little fox did but if so he never told anyone. Amazing what a silver scarecrow wig can achieve.

The fox was a nice guy actually. Met him on three occasions when Naruto was unconscious.

I needed Sasuke to know who I was since we were both spymasters and would need to work together closely. At the very least I now know what a surprised Uchiha looks like. We became rather good friends in the field and I made him the godfather of my kids. Poor kids, thinking their father was just an overly loud goof. No one could ever quite figure out why I made him godfather.

I joined the ANBU mostly out of boredom. Akamaru was aging and I wanted him to spend time with his pups. His skills dulled and I could tell he was starting to get weary. I never took up another k-9 after his passing and retirement. But out of boredom I joined the ANBU and realized that once I stopped screeching I was damn good at it. With a quick application of makeup and jutsu, I rose through the ranks as a great spy and excellent warrior.

Not to say it was easy. Hell no. It was hard. Like being in war almost all day for over a decade. Days of constant training, pushing myself past my human limits and achieving new forms of transformation. Scrolls of which I wrote and would confuse my kids for decades when they read them. After all, how could their lame father make such great techniques?

In the end there, I was even able to match Sasuke blow for blow. Naruto and he may be teammates but he was my friend and partner. When we trained we tended to reshape landscapes into dust. So, we fought in his little personnel dimension instead. It was exhilarating and made up for some of the endless stakeout hours.

Now here is a surprising fact. The three most used Jutsu I used as an ANBU, was the academy three. Substitution, transformation, and cloning. To be fair I used shadow clones a lot too but normal clones were also an invaluable tool.

I had to hand it to Naruto, mastering the Transformation Jutsu was not easy.

However, my death was spectacular. I was in my sixties, battling a crazy strong pirate by the name of Black beard when I got a heart attack. I really should have listened to Orochimaru when he/she told me to take it easy on my heart but I never listened.

So now I have a new name. A softer name. Kiba Lark was my name. Brother to Sky Lark. Son to Dawn and Night Lark. A crazy dysfunctional family, so nothing new there. As the oldest son, it was a tradition that I become a Hunter and my brother wanted to try being a hunter anyway if only so he could gain notoriety for his art.

For the first few years, my mind was a jumbled mess. Messing about and just being a kid. My little brother was annoying and I sent up a prayer to my sister more times than I can count for the strength to deal with him.

At first, people thought I was autistic since my skill level in things would vary rather drastically. Then staring off into space and obsession with dogs was also concerning to my parents.

My memories came back slowly, first dreams and then recollections. Till one day they snapped into place during a certain event.

… …. …

Kiba Lark ran down the dirt path back to the family's current home. He wanted to get some training in so he and his family rented a house by the lake at the edge of vail. It was a normally calm and serene place that reminded him of the village he often saw in his dreams. The tall and sturdy trees were a vast improvement over the towering metal of the city. He was not opposed to the city, just bored by it. The sight of so many trees spoke to him, bringing a pleasant nostalgic feeling to his soul. He was sure if he unlocked his semblance now, it would be the same color as those tree leaves.

He was running back after a long and difficult training session in the woods with a smile on his face. He didn't know how he acquired the right training knowledge but it was fun for the ten-year-old and he relished in the challenge and knowledge. He knew the exact exercises he needed, the kata's needed for his muscles to remember their forms and how to throw blades. Even if it was all painful to learn at first.

He remembered that the other guy was rather good at throwing blades and that he was some sort of Faunus. Unlike the rest of his family, he never held any prejudice against the Faunus. His father was adamant against the fang and his mother was just unpleasant in general leading to a tense household. She was hostile and suspicious of everyone she met. His father was little better and constantly pushed him and his brother passed their limits. Kiba took the brunt of it to shield his brother from most of the deadening training.

On his way back to the cottage he perked up his ears. They were always sensitive but in the last year, they had grown so far as to outstrip that of a faunnuses hearing. He heard shifting sand and wood hitting wood over the thrumming of the waves, A quick sniff of his nose brought the smell of fish and charcoal to his nose.

He walked up the top of the steep hill with his short sword at his side. Griping it tight as his instincts told him something was very wrong.

When Kiba got to the top of the hill he looked down at the sight of Grimm. "Ok, that's bad." He said as swarms of frog-like Grimm with massive bodies and sharp teeth came pouring down the beach from the water. They were large black bipedal frogs with razor-sharp teach and webbed hands and feet. The tongs constantly protruding from their moths suggested that it was their main weapon of choice.

Not at all like the Yakuza toads summoning clan.

Kiba ran down the hill, his family was still in the house and unaware of the intrusion. He rushed in breathing heavy and sweat ridden. He was still tired and exhausted from his daily routine. Even the weapon on his side felt heavy. Kiba Reached his house and noticed the front door was broken down. Its splintered remains littered the front porch and Destroyed that Bird Statue he liked.

A dull roar reverberated through the house and Kiba knew he was too late. He rushed down the hall and ran into his living room. He almost gasped from relief when he saw his family was still alive, even if hounded by a Grimm frog. His dad was fending off one of the Frog-like Grimm with a lance and his mother and brother were both quivering behind him. He may not exactly like all of them but they were family, Pack. And no one hurt his pack. Kiba was angry and desperate at that moment he cemented his decision and charged with his blade.

It was like a soft Click happened in his head and suddenly he knew exactly what to do. Kiba launched himself at the Grimm's head, rebounding and slashed she sword first into the back of the Frogs feet and then threw the other leg, giving his father the opportunity to pierce its head.

"Get what you need, theirs a dozen more coming this way." Kiba barked out. His family didn't dawdle but his father did stop for a moment and observe his now glowing black aura. It seemed that in the struggle of fighting the Grimm and unlocking his memories had unlocked it.

"Come son, let us show these Grim just why the Larks are still here after all the other noble houses have fallen." A Feral Grin spread across my father's face just as a surprised one came onto mine. That grin used to concern us, frighten us and in turn depress him. It was odd that he was showing me a consideration at all, but I suppose that display of skill won over some of his respect.

For three hours we fought the Grimm as they tried to rush our home. For three hours Kiba fought with his father to protect his brother and mother. By the end they were bloodied, bruised and happy as clams. "It would see that the Lark blood held true in you Kiba. We're going to have to step up your training." His father said as he wiped down his lance on Mothers towels. She was going to screech at him when she found out.

The Larks have always been a battle-hungry kind of family. They were never as big as the Arks or Nikos Families but the fact that they held just as much influence and power showed you just how good they were.

There used to be 72 noble families in Vlae, Each one churning out hunters and Huntresses like it was going out of style. But after a while some of them died out and now only a scarce dozen remained. And those that remained only got a cursory respect for the title ever since democracy took off. Since then each house dwindled into a handful of members and their wealth vastly diminished, if they survived at all.

The Arcs seemed to be doing well again, the family had a number of daughters that were training to be huntresses and the parents were not slouched either.

However, the Larks were always different from most of the other families. There was a desire in their blood, from a time when their family was still large and intact. A desire for chaos and blood. But also Pack and protection. It was said that when the first kings that discovered and fought against the Grimm it was a lark that Struck the first blow against the creature when armies fought It was a Lark that was front and center of the army. Larks may not always win every fight but you will be damn sure we will be in it.

And now that Kiba was back he was proud to be both a Lark and Inuzuka.

When the day finally ended and escape ships arrived on the island Kiba looked up at his father from the smoking corpse of a Frog Grimm and howled. His father joining him soon after in a howl of victory.

… … ….

Several weeks later.

Kiba did another push up and pushed harder as his arms began to tremble under their load. His brother was sitting on his back and acting as an extra weight. "eighty-five, Come on brother you can do it, just a few more and you can reach a hundred." Kiba smirked at his brothers exited tone. Normally he would train alone but his brother had just annoyed him till he let him come along.

His normal training was too dangerous for Sky but the preamble was safe enough. And if his brother thought his warm-up was all he did then so much the better. "How are you liking Signal Academy Sky?" Asked Kiba as he reached the nineties. Even now he would not suffer silence when he didn't need to. His mind just got bored far too easily and baring a mission he would not stay silent.

"It's amazing, the school is so big and the teachers are all nice, well mostly I think Mr. Brranwen gets drunk before coming to school. But at least everyone else is nice. But Jerry's mean he keeps beating people up during spars and makes fun of us for being week. It made me sad for a while. But I think he moved on to picking on a fauna's kid. But then the teacher said we were going to get our aura unlocked next week!" He said excitedly. It was a big deal and was a stepping stone in any young trainees life.

"One Hundred." Kiba pushed up with all his might on the last one and launched himself and his brother into the air. Kiba flipped up and righted himself before catching his brother in his arms.

"Sky, would you prefer someone else unlock your aura or would you rather do it yourself?" Kiba asked. "Keep in mind there is nothing wrong with having someone else do it. It's easy and poses few risks. However, unlocking your aura yourself like I did can give you a boost in how effective it is and how well you can control it. It's a lot harder and there are some risks of only half opening it and killing yourself so I won't blame you if you don't want to." Kiba said as he walked over to his pack for some throwing knives.

"In that case, ill take the quick and easy route. No offense brother but you and dad are a little to woopy for me." Sky's eyes brightened as he spotted his brother handling his knives, those always came before an awesome trick his brother new.

Kiba tied his kunai pouch to his leg and walked up to a tree. Breathing in deep he put one foot in front of the tree and used his aura to stick to it. Aura seemed a lot more sluggish then chakra and it took a lot more patience, practice and understanding of one's aura then Chakra. He could easily see how and why most people on remnant just used it as a shield.

He put his other leg on the trunk and began to tree walk. Moving carefully up the tree he walked under a branch and began to throw his Kunai upside down. He grimaced as he felt his Aura depleting faster than his chakra would have.

He also needed to be far more careful since aura Pathways were not as developed in this stage of life as opposed to chakra pathways. So anything more complicated than basic Jutsu and Aura control exerciser was out for at least another year and maybe more.

He groaned as he realized this meant another year without the Fang over fang technique.

Kiba's concentration slipped for a second and he fell off the tree and landed on his hands and feet. It was going to take a lot of work to get himself up to his own standards. Let alone the heavens shattering power he and the rest of the rookie twelve achieved. Dame it, He had earned that power with blood, sweat and more reading then he ever wanted to do again. The feeling of being helpless and weak after so long of being strong was a humbling and depressing experience. Since he now had all his memories back he was even harder on himself. But he would still do it. He would struggle and fight till he could once again feel the wind in his hair as he bounced from tree to tree. Feel the crash of the earth as he crushed boulders into rubble and tore apart enemies with a look.

But for now, he just had to pick himself back up and climb that tree again. Over and over, every day till it became as easy as breathing.

Sky watched as his brother got back up and started to climb the tree again, despite how painful it looked when he fell. He may not have the determination or drive his brother had but he could admire that in his brother.

… …. ….

Traning yard

Kiba blanched as he steadied his feet on the water. Running continually so that he could grasp more surface tension. Unlike with chakra, that acted more like a net that pulled you up, Aura had to be spread out more and he could not quite stand on the water, he needed to constantly be moving to use his aura to run on it. A fact he found out when he stepped into the river to train and got washed away by the strong current. He traveled for what felt like miles, trying to outmaneuver all the rocks and boulders in his way. The rapids were tossing him about and slamming him into rock after rock. It was humiliating to the man that once controlled a whole hidden village from the shadows.

He was never so thankful that aura also acted as a simple shield as well. Every time he hit a bolder his aura would spark black and he would be pushed off the bolder. Eventfully he grabbed a strong grip on a passing branch and haul himself out of the river. He gulped in fresh air and tried to clear the water from his lungs while hacking them out. His eyes still bleary from the grimy water. He laid down at the river's edge for a second and just stared up at the sky. Glad he was still alive and not still careening towards a waterfall.

He felt sore and tired but also exhilarated. He hadn't felt such a rush in years. And a new discovery about his aura was always welcome. Kiba got up, feeling much better, if wet. Wondering about aura for a second he began to channel and swirl it as fast as he could in his own bodies. Minutes later Kiba stood bone dry as his clothes lightly smoked. It was good to know that he still had a fire affinity.

He shook his head and was glad he had the control not to burn his clothes off. He would have to get some flameproof clothing if he was going to make that into an awesome technique.

While he was circling the chakra in his body Kiba's nose turned up and he sniffed the air. "Is that?" Following his nose, Kiba rushed through the woods. His feet picking up the pace with a quick application of aura. He grabbed a tree branch out of habit and almost unconsciously started to run through the tree branches.

He landed in a crouch just beside one of the mountains that his family owned. They were not that rich, the family just never sold their land from when they were that rich. His light footfalls could only be heard by the occasional woodland creature and insect as he sniffed around the rocks. Kiba punched a rock and had it shatter, only to discover a glowing red gem inside. "Dust, the mountain is made of dust." He exclaimed to himself.

He just stayed there for a time. Continually rubbing his nose to make sure what he was smelling was right. The mountain was filled to bursting with dust and gems, more then he thought a mountain could possibly carry.

Kiba stiffened as an idea popped into his head. He ran with it and began to speculate, theories, Plan. He chuckled to himself as an evil smirk came to his face. Shadows covered his eyes and the wind picked up as Kiba said, "Well, I did dream of becoming Hokage someday." Kiba pocketed the stone and started to walk back to his home, it was time to plan.


	2. Rain and Dreams

**I do Not own Naruto or RWBY or any characters therein. Please support the official releases.**

Gray Street, Atlas,

The sound of the heavy rain could be heard across the city as fat droplets fell from the sky. Making rives of the streets and lakes of potholes. The lights in this part of the city were dim and barely illuminated the rotting junk stuck to the street. In the distance, you could make out the well lite apartments and towering skyscrapers of the city proper. Standing tall and clean in comparison to the mostly wooden and haphazardly build houses on Gray St. The sight made even more damning by the monsoon now flooding the district. The wind was howling the trees were shaking and the buildings were creaking under the weight of all the water.

The noise from a pair of running boots was entirely masked by the rain and not even the keenest Faunus eyes and most clear cameras could distinguish anything from this storm.

Knowing this the figure still stuck to as many shadows as possible while moving up the street.

The figure stopped in front of a well worn brown house. It was a little run down and obviously old with its windows looking like they were held together by duck tape and a stairwell with so many cracks it was a wonder it held on for as long as possible. But it was also, well take care of. The owners doing all they could to repair and maintain their own home. Keeping the residence clean and proper to the best of the owner's abilities. The garden was well kept and had any number of food plants trying to grow. Form small tomato plants to carrot leaves all covered in a plastic netting to keep out pests.

Shaking his head of water the man dropped his hood and revealed the wild hair of Kiba Lark. However, he appeared much older, at least in his mid-twenties. His eyes were sharper than the child ones he had before, small crows feet giving the impression of hard work adored his eyes even as no other wrinkle could be seen. His hight was now a solid six two and his frame filled out to that of his old body. Not overly muscular but sleek and powerful, like most Ninja. Two familiar tattoos adorned his cheeks even as he raised a hand and knocked on the door. Kiba waited a few minutes before the door opened to reveal a weary-looking old Faunus man. His eyes were bloodshot and heavy black bags hung under his eyes. His two dog ears constantly droop and were even grayer than the rest of his head. His tail swayed lifelessly behind him, just as gray as his head of hair. His skin was drawn taught over his frame and made him look more ghoul then man. His eyes were yellowing while his teeth looked as white as cereals. The concerning thing was that according to records he was only forty-five years old.

"May I help you, sir." The man said wearily, his voice was low with strain and his eyes darted around suspiciously. When his pockmarked hand reached the door to open it further Kiba saw a long-jagged scar going from his fingers down into his elbow. His bushy mustache moved as he talked and gave him a kind gravely look. The kind most grandparents have when they love you.

"Perhaps. Are you James Torques? "Kiba asked, shaking off some of the rain on the man's porch. Careful not to get any on the Faunus or into his home.

"Yes," he said as he looked at Kiba suspiciously. Few humans ventured into this part of town and few of those that did had good intentions. This was, after all, a slum, consisting of some of the poorest Faunus in the city. No matter how the City liked to portray itself, a slum was a slum. And a mysterious visitor this late and in this weather would normally make anyone cautious.

"Good, may I come in? I would like to talk business." Kiba reached into his pocket and tossed the man a small pouch. James opened the pouch with his shaking left hand. His eyes widened as he beheld the Lien in the bag. "That is for hearing me out and keeping your silence." Kiba motioned for the door and the man stepped away. His eyes still roaming from the pouch to Kiba in confusion. Under better circumstances, he would not consider letting just any stranger come into his home but they desperately needed the money.

Motioning for Kiba to come in the man closed the door behind him and offered to hang his coat up to dry. Kiba relented and gave his coat, revealing the Black and fur-lined gray undercoat.

James walked Kiba into the small kitchen and dining room area. It had a few well-worn utilities on the wooden counter. The oven looked like it had been installed a century ago. The cabinets looked worn but at least they were clean and repaired. The room felt nice like a family had lived here for some time.

Two children sat at the table, writing inside a notebook while overlooking a pair of books. The first kid was a wolf Faunus just like his father. With long gangly hands, and tired eyes he looked over his homework and tried to blow his long hair out of his face as he looked down at a history book. His beady slit eyes scanning every work on the page. The second child was a little better and didn't seem as starved as the rest of them. She was a cat Faunus with cute little cat ears and tail, her dark skin and straight hair gave her a more eastern look than her whiter sibling. She was reading a math book from what Kiba could tell and had her face cutely scrunched up in confusion. They both looked up as we entered and tilted their faces in that adorable Moe way.

"Kids go to your rooms. I have a meeting ok." The man said kindly. The two followed his instruction and went to a door not far off, Kiba will have to remember to cast a jutsu to stop eavesdropping.

They sat down on opposing sides of the table and James asked, "Would you like some tea, I don't have many flavors so green or black?"

"Green please, the black usually has an aroma that is too strong for me." Kiba watched as the man bustled about the small kitchen, getting the leaves and boiling the water. Stalling for time.

"Let me be frank Sir, Is this job of your illegal? I won't put my family in danger." A hint of steel formed in his eyes. Despite the stack of letters on his desk from various billing agencies and what I presume was a White fang recruitment flyer, He was still trying to hold onto his morals while keeping his family safe. Impressive if Kiba was any judge, People had fallen further for less.

"No, it's secret but not illegal. We have found a new dust quarry that has never been touched before. It's at least as big as any Shnee quarry and our employer wished to mine it. However, we need capable people willing to work in secret and not tip off the Shnee Company about the whereabouts of this mine. They may be all the way in atlas but we don't want the headache of a legal battle just because Jaques Shnee thinks he should be the sole owner of all the dust in the world. We discovered you have experience as a Mine engineer. And were hired by the Shnee but were fired under false pretenses in your hour of need." Kiba insinuated he knew about his situation and that he would help regardless of the Taboo the Shnee company put out on him.

"I haven't worked in the mines in a long time. Not since the accident." He rubbed the scar on his hands and looked out the window into the rain. Kiba slid him a paper and had James read through it, his eyes alight at the prospect.

"As you can see we need more than just some hands that can swing a pickaxe, we need people capable of operating the machinery and relocation. Not many people have the knowledge nor patience we need for this and we believe this salary represents that. Furthermore, we are prepared to give you full medical and dental along with a matched retirement fund. You will have full management rights over the labor. I think we are being more than generous with our proposal." Kiba said as he drank his tea. It was a good tea if a little on the bland side. Bad tea prepared by someone who knew what they were doing.

"Can I have some time to think it over?" James asked. Kiba nodded and pushed a basic scroll onto the table. It slid towards the man with a 'shhh' before he picked it up. This was a monumental desition that he would need time to think over. While the Slums was no place to raise a kid let alone two, he had to weight his risks.

"Call the second number programmed into the scroll when you decide." Kiba got up to leave and left the man to his thoughts. Kiba walked back into the rain disappearing from sight in mere moments. Once he reached a small outcropping of trees he let his transformation drop. He poofed into a plume of smoke, caused by the friction of Aura particles dispelling, revealing his eleven-year-old body.

It was a blessing that no one on remnant could see through an Aura illusion. It made recruitment and establishment so much easier. It was a little ironic that now that he had aura hard transformations were a lot easier. It was not on par with the Dobes famous jutsu but it was a close second. Learning to use it was painful and more than a little frightening. Since you were layering your aura into a visible spectrum that covered your body. You needed to concentrate on the appearance in minute detail or you could end up with multiple arms and heads, and that was disconcerting. Following that you needed to make sure the layering was done properly, otherwise, you ran the risk of your aura exploding. He lost a lot of good clothing that way. Since it was his own aura too there was no way to minimize the damage. At least now he found the safe method of doing it and could one day teach it to others.

Trying to set up a secret organization was not only difficult but tiring as well. This was Kiba's third day without sleep and he still needed to speak with a man about making mining equipment. At least he didn't really have to keep this a secret from the family. Well, his brother only knew he was doing a job, not what. This father and mother new more details since they had to sign the land over to him. Apparently, Larks have a habit of being crazy good at one thing or another when they are young and plenty of Lark Kids made good business moves. Kiba would question the logic but putting the words logic and Lark in the same sentence is a recipe for a migraine. Like questioning how his great-grandfather created an ice cream chain when he was ten.

He had already recruited three engineers, Four Mechanics, and Two land managers, then he found one or two men that would make decent spy's if not ninja. And that was all in the last three days of non-stop work and no sleep. Tomorrow he still had to see to the shipment of numerous machines and then erase their existence from every manifest in atlas and vail. Thank Kami he had the foresight to hire a decent team of hackers first. Do to the apocalyptic nature of Remnant crime is rather frequent.

By the end of the third day Kiba's head was swimming and he plopped down to bed with a thud. His eyes felt heavy and he let sleep take him.

… ….. …..

Kiba's Dream

Kiba looked around the jungle like expanses of his dream. Thick trees and tall grasses covered the ground in ways that reality just never could. Shadows would jump from tree to tree and a few dirty boulders were stationed here and there. The sun was high and the shadows were thick, a gentle breeze blew the trees into magnificent sounds of forest life. The morning sun set the forest ablaze with shining leaves and bright flowers. The smells reaching Kiba's nose as the most delectable of perfume.

"It's wonderful isn't it." A gentle voice said from behind him. Kiba worlded around to see the face of Kaguya Otsutsuki. Kiba jumped backed for some distance, parking inside and reaching for a weapon that was instantly in his hand. He would ponder the implication of dream weapons latter. Now he just shot off a hail of kunai with a dozen shuriken.

"HIII! WAIT! I'm not trying to hurt you." Instantly the weapons all stopped in mid-air. As if the confusion on Kiba's face made them stop. Kiba would have proceeded but this could not be Kaguya. They may look similar but she would never act in this 'improper and girly manner".

"Ok, talk". The Kaguya look alike huffed in relaxation.

"Dang, this is why we don't deal with ninja so often, your all a bunch of crazy lunatics. Anyway, my names Bast the goddess of cats." She smiled and pointed her finger out at Kiba while doing a good guy pose that made Kiba get a sweat drop. "Yes, I know i"m the goddess of cats and not dogs but I'm here in my Brothers stead. Anubis would have been here instead since he is the dog of canines and death, however, he had a huge problem in the underworld when a could demigods caused untold havoc in the system and made his paperwork skyrocket. Those demi-gods are so inconsiderate, always trying to break into the underworld to steal or destroy something. And who do you think has to fix it? Hades? Yama? No, they just tell us to do it instead. Hell if Anubis and his team took one vacation day I think the whole underworld would implode. And we can't even be mad about it because Hades and Yama are amazing bosses." At this point, Bast looked at Kiba again with her arms in the air and blushed when she realized she had been rambling. She hid her face between her hands and crouched down into the dirt. Thin dark rivulets of haze started to form around and Kiba could just barely hear the words 'just kill me now brother'.

Getting herself back up again Bast turned around and noticed all those sharp pointy knives were now much closer and now all aimed at her.

"As entertaining as that was, and it was very entertaining, I do have some questions. The first one is, Why do you look like Kaguya and the second why did you bring me here?" Kiba gave his disarming smile to the fauns woman and she gulped as she realized he was being very serious.

"Ok, I look like this since she copied my look a few centuries back, You are in a dream dimension and we brought you here since Anubis wanted to thank you all for your clan for its devoted service to him. InuzukaInuzuka is very loyal, even in death and he offers every dead InuzukaInuzuka a fun new world to explore, and possibly spread his own influence." She muttered the last part but Kiba still heard her.

"She copied you? Why would she do that?" Kiba relaxed his pose but still kept his guard up.

"Well when she ascended into godhood she was invited to a sort of meet and great and it was very shrined maiden theme. She took it from them. But she was a minor goddess so we didn't really expect all that much at first. Then when she went back home she accumulated so much power she kind of went mad at the end. That woman was soooooo scary after she went crazy." Her eyes became round white orbs while she started to cry and shake. It really should not have surprised us really, the Ninja world in know for churning our Stupidly powerful people left, right and center. What else can you expect from a people who can casually summon their death god for a deal? Anyway, I should probably get to the point now. Sorry, I have a bad habit of just rambling on." She composed herself and shook her head to reset.

"My brother put your soul on remnant in the hops that you can save the world from complete ruin."

"Why me? Wouldn't Naruto or Sasuke be better for this?" Kiba asked. He was good but not as powerful as those two.

"There are a few reasons. For one Naruto is the way too optimistic and naive for this world, plus you basically did his job for him, at least the morally questionable stuff. Secondly, the Inuzuka have always been some of brothers favorite people. He even hires some of you when he needs it. Your sister, for example, is a demonic field medic. In exchange, you clan basically gets a piece of hell to do with what you want. And since Ninja for the elemental nations is all basically mini-gods in their own right, no one can cause a fuss.

Thirdly, He wanted to see what would happen. And you have not disappointed him yet."

"Just don't overwork yourself, Anu-Kun may want you to save the world but he would also like for you to have some fun doing it."

"So I just have to save the world, Yah that sounds reasonable," Kiba concluded, to be fair that was his job description.

"Heck no, Just make sure we can salvage it, The Grimm are indeed an abomination, taking the soul power of the world an polluting it. Trust me we really don't want to have any more of those."

A lightbulb appeared on her head as Bast remembered something. "If you ever want to thank Anu-Kun, just put a bit of food on a small pedestal and pray to him for a few seconds. He prefers Brownies and sweet things. If there was a god of dentists then I'm sure he would be the first contact in my brother's Phone."

She looked off into space and then shook her head.

"Fine, my brothers reminding me that we don't have that much time and I should come help him. Something about the River stix overflowing into the punishment fields. Anyway, I got to go, Look out for our presents." Once she was done Kiba woke up with a start and looked around his room. Same soft carpet, Same soft sheets, and same clean smell. Kiba shuddered at the wacky nature of the woman and put his head back down on his pillow. It was too bad she left, she was actually kind of fun.

 **This was fun! I hope you like. No one ever gives Kiba any love!**


	3. Explosions are not my friends

A few days later.

"Boom" the sound of the explosion rocked the Lark house as the residence all fell to the floor. Jacob Lark was the first to get back up to his feet and sprinted for the door. However, it was Jade Lark that was the first to the back door. Jade frantically scanned the woodland for Kiba. Sky was already in the kitchen with his mother but Kiba had said he was testing something outside so he stayed behind at his mother's behest. Fearing the worst, Jade Lark began to look for any sign of her child.

Kiba may not have been her favorite child, he was far too much like his father for that, but he was her kid non-the less. So, when she ran out and saw a crater were Kiba normally played she feared the worst. Rushing forward and looking for any sign of him She was soon joined by her husband.

"Have you found Kiba, were, is he?" Jacob said as he rushed to his wife's side. He had forgone the stairs and jumped out the third story window, where he kept his more dangerous tools and explosives. He had jumped onto the big tree at the back of the house, skimming down to join his wife in no less than ten seconds. His brown eyes were scanning the surroundings and looking for any trace of their way word son.

"No Jacob, I just got here, you take the right side I'll take the left." They split up and looked in the forest, hoping to find some trace of Kiba. Sky had been ordered to stay in the house, just in case this was an attack and they wanted to make sure he was safe.

While Kiba had a habit of blowing himself up with his experiments, this time felt different. Normally they were small time explosions with only the force it would take to force an aura to drop. Jacob saw the trail of broken branches and kicked up dirt that leads deeper into the local woodland, presumably where Kiba had been launched. Jacob followed the trail into the woods, keeping his eyes peeled as he scanned every surface for his wayward son.

That boy was going to get the biggest hug in the world, and then the beating of a lifetime! Fooling around with explosives without the proper safety equipment. He thought the boy knew better than that. 'Calm down me, son first then scold.' he thought to himself in order to keep his panic under control.

The woods behind Lark's house was not all that thick so Jacob found the end of the trail quickly. It leads just over a rocky cliff that dropped down for ten feet. And just at the bottom, yup that was Kiba. He was curled up on a patch of dead tree leaves under a rocky cliff face. Every few seconds his aura would fluctuate and sparkle to life before dimming again. That was not a good sign. It meant his aura was still trying to fix some problem with his body but was unable to. That normally happened with broken or dislocated bones or third-degree burns.

Jacob quickly jumped down and slid beside Kiba. Concerned for his son Jacob moved his son onto his back and looked him over. Most of Kiba was fine, just minor burns and bruises, but his arm. His arm looked bad. It was twisted and mangled, the flesh charred black like coal. Green and yellow puss were spewing from its cracks while blood leaked out like a river.

Thinking quickly Jacob grabbed his hunting knife and tore off the burned part of Kiba's jacket and shirt. Then cut his own shirt off so he could make a makeshift bandage. Gently wrapping Kiba's arm he wrapped it together with another strip of the shirt before lifting his son into his hands. He was so light. Jacob often forgot just how young his son was. Despite not beating him in a spar yet he still hit like a bulldozer.

Jacob ran back up the cliff and yelled: "Honey, I found Kiba, Call Doctor Osborn." Jacob leaped passed his startled wife and ran up the stairs to Kiba's room. "Sky, get me the first aid Kit and a bowl of cool water." Jacob got to work at removing the rest of his son's shirt and getting rid of any obstructions. Even the bandage his son wore in place of gloves needed to be removed. Sky rushed into the room. His eyes grew wide at the sight of Kiba's blackened hand but still gave his father the first aid kit.

"Good, now go get me some cool water and a towel, Not cold but cool. We need to cool off the skin and then wrap it with disinfecting bandages.' Sky rushed off after sneaking another glance at Kiba. Jacob began cataloging all the supplies he needed and quickly administered a small sedative to Kiba, to keep him under and out of pain.

"Jacob, Dr. Osborn said he will be here in forty to fifty minutes. He'll bring what we need but recommends we clean and sterilize the wounds." Maria said as she tried not to look at her bloodied and charred little boy. He was so grounded when he got better. "I got this honey, you go run a cool bath. We may need it to clean off his arm later. Then activate house lockdown." Rushing off she went to do just that. Normally her husband would never get away with giving her an order but this was the exception.

Sky soon returned with the bowl and towel. Placing it on his brother's nightstand and crouching down near his father. "Son, place the hand in the bowl and use the towel to cool of the other parts of his hand." Jacob got to work smearing antibacterial cream over his son's hand and harm, to kill off any infection.

"Is Kiba going to be ok dad?" Sky was worried for his brother, Sure he was loud, secretive and annoyingly cryptic. But he was also caring, funny and loved pulling off the best pranks. His big brother was the best big brother in the world! But looking at him now, he looks so sick. His skin was so white and pale, like those zombies from that Scroll show he liked to watch. The Stumbling Dead.

They quickly worked to clean off the wound until Doctor Osborn walked in, white lab coat swirling behind him. A wheelable station rolled in by two large men with white scrubs on. One looked to be a Bull Faunus while the other was a human. Both were built like tanks that could walk.

"I got here as quickly as I could, I see you cleared the wound, Good, now everyone leaves, Me and the boys need space and time to work on him. Don't Worry Jacob, Jade ill make sure your boy pulls through." Jason Osborn was a longtime friend of Jacob lark, going back to when they first met when they were only ten years old.

Osborn was a tall man with short choppy brown hair. His features spoke of his highborn statues and clothing indicated he was part of the nobility. Their parents had tried to make them friends almost from the get-go. It worked and they ended up going into hunter training together. However, Osborn could not stomach Hunters work. He was not like Jacob, he was not bloodthirsty and battle hungry. He was softer, and the demands of being a hunter was just too much for him. Evenly Jacob kicked Osborn into gear and told him to find a new profession. "Get out of this job before it sucks that last bit of your soul." As he put it.

Osborn found his niche in healing rather than fighting. Becoming a professional doctor instead of a hunter. He even made a name for himself in the vale medical circuit. And then made a secret name for himself in the Vale underworld. But that was the past and now he had a patient to attend to.

… …

The Lark Family sat grimly around their living room. Sky was hugging his mother as he cried into her shirt. Normally she would scold him for that but for this one time, she would make an exception. She cuddled him close to her long black hair and drank her cup of tea. Tea relaxed her, it was familiar. If she drank it then nothing was wrong, she was in control. She did not need to think about how her little boy might lose his hand. Nope just her and tea.

Jacob paced behind the couch, his restless energy getting the better of him. What he really wanted to do was go out to the yard and investigate what happened. But it was fully dark now and he didn't have the advantage of Faunus night vision. He looked at his wife drinking tea and envied sky his tears.

Everyone grieves differently, Jacob and Jade never shed tears when they grieved, they had their own private ways of dealing with their grief and preferred it that way. Even that had taken years to develop. They could cry after their boy got better. He would have to. He didn't think Jade could take any more tragedy without breaking down.

Now all Jacob had was himself and his thoughts. Thoughts swimming with images of his little boy. His boy was smart and skilled. Seeing patterns where others would have seen nothing but a mess. He experimented and learned when he wanted and trained diligently. Even giving himself a run for his money. But he was also only twelve. A boy that by all rights should have only started learning what a gun is, not designing the most lethal weapons known to mankind.

Despite his genius and brain, he still had the body of a kid and could not defeat his Father yet. He came close to it. Nearly beating him in a spare, but each time Jacob would pull off a new trick and beat Kiba again. That's the thing with geniuses, you always needed to show them something new. You always needed to challenge them or you lost their respect.

Then there was the project his son was working on. Creating a whole new mine on the outskirts of Vale, while trying to keep it secret from the rest of the world was not easy. And yet he was somehow doing it.

Jacob was not going to question his son about that. Gods know he had more quirks about him then was strictly necessary. But perhaps it was time to set up some ground rules.

It was hard to believe but for most of that kid's life, Jacob had believed he wasn't even his father. That he was just a byproduct of a poorly thought out tryst of his wife's. The kid was nothing like either of them, with his messy brown hair in contrast to his own silver, the Sharp teeth and eyes screamed Faunus to him. He had hated that kid and was so close to kicking him out. Then the attack on their summer home happened. It was when he saw That Grin. The same grin his father and his father before him wore when violence was to be had. That was when he entertained the thought that he might indeed be a Lark.

So, without anyone knowing he had a test done on his son to figure out how the teeth, eyes, and claws happened and to put to the ground once and for all if he was the father. When the doctor came back with the results he was not only happy to note that not only was Kiba his full-blooded son but that there was no Faunus Blood at all. It was in-fact an odd mutation that changed him. They had no idea how it happened but Jacob did not care, He dad a true heir and that was all that mattered. Sky would have made a decent heir but Kiba, Kiba was special.

He had a viciousness and ruthlessness that his brother just lacked. Not to say he wasn't kind, he carried his brothers home from school far too many times to not care for him. The scar on his hip was a testament to what happened when you even alluded to harming what was his. Never had he seen Kiba work so hard to kill him then when he threatened to make Sky face a deadly challenge instead of him. He was proud that he had such a loyal son. Because that was it, the one thing that defined Kiba above all the other traits that would otherwise make him a monster, Loyalty.

The door to the upstairs hall opened and Doctor Osborn descended the stairs. He looked tired and disheveled but not depressed. That was a good sign. He walked down to the couch and said, "Good news, he can keep the hand and he'll live.' We all let out a sigh of relief as he said that. Then he pulled out a clipboard from somewhere. Jacob never did learn where or how Osborn learned to use hammerspace.

'But, he's not going to be able to move that hand for a few months. He suffered multiple third-degree burns to the arm and had several fractures and a break. We set the break and the dislocated shoulder back to normal. The muscles around his hand all have third-degree burns and will require constant treatment. Then there were all the hairline fractures to his ribs, skull and legs. But none of those should be life-threatening or debilitating, just painful. He did suffer a few fractures to his spine, that would normally be concerning but his aura control must be beyond excellent since it was nearly finished healing that first and was getting started on all the little fractures. I was worried about a concussion and examined his head. He has some swelling we are monitoring now and are keeping an eye on. If it gets too bad we will have to remove a piece of his skull to let out the pressure. But I suspect we won't have to since I saw some of his aura moving in that direction. Probably in response to the most dangerous areas. As for his hand, it will take more than just aura to heal that. It will help and by the time his hand is healed he will probably have mastered Aura self-healing. However, it will still take several weeks to regrow all that muscle, fascia and fibers. He can speed it up all he likes but he will only be able to do it a muscle fiber at a time. Do not let him do it all at once or things will become complicated." Osborn gulped down some of the tea Jade set out before consulting his notes again.

"This time next year he should be as good as new if not better."

The family let out a collective breath of relief at hearing this. A heavy weight was lifted from their shoulders as they heard that Kiba was not only going to live but was still going to be able to use his hand. Then they set about getting ready to deliver the mother of all lectures for getting into this situation in the first place.

… … ….

Kiba awoke feeling terrible. His eyes could barely focus on his ceiling and there was a familiar dizziness going on that indicated he had a concussion. Learning from one to many trips to the hospital Kiba didn't move a muscle as he opened his eyes again to look around.

This was his ceiling, so he was home. He could still feel his arms and legs; however, his left hand was throbbing and extremely painful. Chancing a look around he spotted his little brother Sky reading a book on a chair next to his bed. By chance, he looked Kiba's way and smiled when he saw his brother's eyes open. Putting the book down, some Syfy book by the name of Galaxy Wars, and rushed out the door saying, 'He's awake."

Before long the whole Lark clan was in the room. His mother uncharacteristically doting over his pillow and his father looking over his bandaged arm. "Son, as much as I would like to question you about what happened. You really should go back to sleep, you still have several injuries that need to be mended and while your aura is doing a fantastic job of it, you still need to rest."

Since his head was still swirling in knots Kiba was libel to agree. He closed his eyes again and soon drifted back to slumber.

.. … …

The next time Kiba woke he was feeling leagues better. His head was no longer spinning and his body didn't feel like it had just withstood the full power of a Biju Bomb. Or the angry punches of a dozen angry kunoichi after a guy was caught peeping. You have got to love Aura healing. He did not envy Naruto his host healing one bit. Not even for marrying Hinata. His little Princess was more like a Sister to him than any potential wife material. It was like keeping around a pet bunny all the time.

Even Shino turned out to be brotherly to him. Even if he was still freaked out by the stink bugs. Contrary to widely held belief Kiba was probably the cleanest Ninja in Konoha. His sense of smell never turned off and he needed to bathe multiple times a day just so that he didn't pass out from his own stick. Otherwise, he could knock himself out with his own stank. A fact that his wife found both funny and relived for. She never had to tell him or his kids it was bath time and since he helped clean the house regularly she loved him even more.

Distracting himself was not going to do anything now so Kiba slowly moved his arms in front of his face. His right arm looked fine if bruised, but his left arm was concerning. It was still heavily bandaged and must have a lot of numbing agents since he could not feel a thing below his shoulder.

The fact most of the bandages where red was a pretty bad indicator as well. The door to his room opened and a man in a lab coat walked in with his little brother close behind. The man smelled like antiseptic and metal. The smell of a doctor. Sky was following close behind and was caring a tray full of bandages.

"Well, good to see your awake. We can get you off M35 then. Your concussion was getting rather bad and we were worried that we might have to operate. But if your awake now then the swelling must be subsiding. Now give me your hands and let's see what we can work with. Can you remember anything before your accident?" the doctor asked as he reached into his coat for a small knife.

"No, sir."

Osborn Started peeling off the red bandages off his hand and Kiba had to stifle a shudder at what was left. In his line of work, he knew this was always a possibility but it was still unnerving to see his arm blackened. The layer of char had been scrubbed away to reveal the dreaded skin underneath. It was a miss-mosh of blacks, purples, whites, and reds. All mixing into a parody of what an arm should look like.

"Not as good as I had hoped. Normal I would have already gone ahead and amputated but Jacob tells me you're a bit of a prodigy when It comes to Aura." The doctor began to probe and prod some of the darker areas as well as cut parts off before stuffing them in a beaker.

Kiba tore his eyes away from his arm and looked up at the man hopefully. Kiba had to admit, at least to himself, that he was a little scared. His new life had barely begun and here he was, laid out on his bed. Questioning if he should have his arm amputated. There is no experience you can have, no torture or please you can go through that would make losing an arm ok. No matter what Sasuke said, he was never quite over losing that arm. Even if the prosthetic was almost as good as flesh and blood.

"Yes, I'm really good at it. I'd say an expert if I was older. So, for now, I'm just a genius. What do you need me to do with my aura?"

Osborn chucked at Kiba's Confidence. "Well Kiba, first I want you to try and send a pulse of aura threw your body and see if it reaches into your arm." Kiba closed his eyes and a black shimmering aura appeared for just a second before it seemed to recede into himself. Inside his body, Kiba could feel the Aura buildup in his main aura Chamber located near his stomach. With a force of will, he pulsed the chakra through his system, close to how he would dispel a genjutsu.

The aura slowly moved through him and pulled through every pore of his body, however when it reached the part of his arm that connected to his elbow, the connection faced resistance. It was a little staggering to feel his own arm pushing back at him. He wrestled with it but could only push a sliver of aura passed his elbow.

"That's it, let your aura flow back. Well, young man, you are most certainly advanced. Most people four times your age would not be able to do something like that. It takes a fine amount of control and understanding of the inner workings of the body to do that. Now I need you to concentrate your aura in the area where you felt resistance. Don't try to push past, just let it settle."

Kiba wanted to protest and scream, it was painful to do that and would hurt again. But he sucked it up and repeated the process. Osborn raised his left hand and his own Aura began to shimmer into place and then concentrate in a thin membrane on his hands. He began to move his hands closer to the arm but retracted when Kia flinched back.

"Little Kiba, I'm only going to monitor your aura as it moves through the body, no need to be afraid. Just keep holding your aura there." For the next hour Kiba grit his teeth as he flowed his aura into the deadened part of his arm, the sting was becoming more barrable but he had yet to find a conferrable flow. Threw out the whole ordeal Osborn kept monitoring Kibas vitals and occasionally writing things on a clipboard.

"That's enough Kiba, you can relax. You must have some pain tolerance to keep that up for an hour but you passed the test. You can keep your arm. During the time that you were concentrating your aura, I could verify some healing to your harm. Not much but it should be enough to keep it. I'll send over my son in a few days with a more detailed report and analysis. Sorry to say but you will need to do that again every day for a year. I know it's quite painful but it will get easier. Now get some sleep."

… … …

Dream World.

Kiba awoke up again in the dream world. Dazedly he rose up to his feet and took in the forest. It was still as pristine and perfect as the last time he was here. However, when he looked down at his left hand it was muddled and faded, a ghostly parody of its former glory. It was even transparent if he let the light from the dream sun pass through his fingers.

He looked around the clearing and spotted Bast, this time sporting a deep pink kimono with floral patterns on the sleeves. However, unlike last time when she was bubbly and cheerful this time she looked sullen and a little guilty. It was not a good look for her.

Next to her stood a tiered looking gentleman with a dog's head. A Doberman to be precise. Not like a Faunus that looked human but more like a weredog. The canine head blending seamlessly into a fur-covered coat and strong limbs. His eyes were covered in a golden mascara that tapered off into a fine point. A Sleek Black suit gave off the impression of both wealth and power. Its tailored designed showing off the big shoulders for the dog man while also emphasizing his massive arms.

He was also doing a half bow to Kiba as well. " **I am sorry for the inconvenience young man, but I am afraid that I have some explaining to do.** " His voice was a deep baritone that you could feel begin in the pit of our stomach and expand outwards. It was less like listening and more like hearing him with every fiber of your body. Like how you could feel the music from a club but not necessarily understand it. Hearing his words was more akin to hearing a talking avalanche then any sound a human could make.

"I'm guessing you must be Anubis then? You're a lot more powerful than your sister made you seem. Long walks around the park?" Kiba asked as he wondered why the two were bowing towards him.

" **Inter-dimensional battles caused by my little sister actually. It is a full-time job making sure that the adage of curiosity killed the cat does not apply to her. But that's not why I'm here today. I'm here to apologize** on **my and my sister's behalf of your injury**." The Doberman god straightened his back again and looked almost scoldingly at his sister.

"Explain."

" **I had informed Bast that she was to give you one of my blessings when she last saw you. She did not. And when she remembered she flung it out at you without checking up on you first. Unfortunately, at the time you were doing a very sensitive aura project and receiving the blessing destabilized your aura at the worst possible time, causing not only physical damage to your arm but spiritual as well. In any other circumstance, the blessing would have been a great boon and helped with any struggle. A Deus ex Machina if you will. I had asked Bast to give you the blessing the last time you were in the dream world, but like a fool she forgot**." At this, he glared at the Faunus like woman as she looked away from him. She was guilty and knew it but could not quite face them in her shame.

'Ow to hell with it.'

She jumped from her position and came sailing at Kiba with the full force of a goddess of Cats. The only thing that kept Kiba up was a lifetime of Headbutts to the stomach from overeager dogs and children. "IIIIMMMM, SOOOOOOO SORRY." Tears were welling out of her eyes and her cute pink cat ears were drooping down. She hickuped every other word as she said. "I am so 'hugk' sorry. I didn't 'hugk' mean to hurt 'hugk' you. Please 'hugh' forgive me?" She cried and wailed and it took Kiba holding her for a good twenty minutes before she subsided. Twenty minutes that he spent in silence just thinking.

" **As glad as I am she has the strength of character to care about other people. It is a trait that sadly few gods and goddesses share until soundly beaten**. **I just wish she didn't** h **ave to do it so often**. I swear one of these days she will piss of the wrong guy and I'll be too late to help her." Anubis walked closer and sat down beside them. Now that he was less formal and more concerned he was easier to be around. His voice also stopped its war against reality and subsided it a more normal but growly tone.

"That's what brothers are for, big or little, were there to protect our sisters. Besides, it was an accident so I forgive her." Kiba grinned his trademark smile and Anubis felt a similar grin on his own face.

"Let me see your hand, I got to check the damage." Anubis examined the hand for what left like twenty minutes. Kiba observed that the man's hand was completely callused over, with three big spots that might hold a pen. Kiba used this time to pet Bast's head, her purring sounds were rather comforting and soothing in this freaky situation. Her long white and pink hair felt like the softest silk and smelled like fresh jasmine. Putting a calming effect on Kiba.

"Well, it's not as bad as it could have been. What were you doing anyway that made even the smallest Aura disruption cause this?" Anubis let his hand down and looked him square in the eye. Anubis's eyes were a vibrant and intense orange. As vibrant as the setting sun but as intense as an explosion. A small ring of Silver surrounded the orange before drifting off to blackness.

"I don't remember the incident, but my journal said I was going to be testing a transformative technique. Hopefully to be able to transform my hands back into my claws. So, it must have been done when I was in the middle of testing it. Talk about horrible luck hu?" They sat there in pleasant silence while they watched the Sky. It was a very odd sky, mostly since the clouds would transform into the most random of things. A fire truck, A xenomorph, and a hyperactive pony.

"There is some good news. Since the arms been damaged so much the arm won't be able to allow so much Aura to enter it, reshaping it back into chakra. This could be good since once the hand heals and you get some practice, some of the more finicky jutsu should be possible. On the other hand, no auto armor for that hand." Kiba smiled at that revelation. Beaming at Anubis like a Kid in a candy store. Or an Adult in a Liquor store.

"That's a decent trade-off to me. Having to mold highly condensed chakra all the time takes forever and a hundred thousand hand seals. I know, I checked. If I can use it more effectively with one hand then it's all good bro." Kiba lifted his good arm and lifted It in a fist to Anubis.

"You seem awfully Ok with this even for a ninja." Anubis fist bumped and then laid back down on the ground. It had been way too long since he had last relaxed. Being the dog god of the underworld was a stressful full-time job. One that sadly gave little in the way of vacation time.

"I deal with what I got, it's like basic Shinobi 101 training. If you got a breath in your body, then you keep fighting. No use giving up and never surrender. That's what I've always believed."

"Sounds about right. That's mostly what Life is now anyway or death in my case. Make the most of what you got. But I still feel bad about causing you unintentional pain. Especially to someone from the Inuzuka. And you still got to go through therapy and rehabilitation. Is there anything you want? Mabey going back to see your old family?" Anubis opened a portal in front of him. Threw the portal Kiba could see the Picturesque scenery of Konoha in all its splendor. Kiba felt a soft pang in his heart when he looked at the Hokage monument, looking down and protecting the village.

"Nah, I made sure my Kids were well off before I died and my Wife probably found someone else by now. Sure, I miss them and will never forget them. But If they can't carve out a life for themselves with what I left behind then they never deserved it in the first place." Anubis looked surprised at the this. Closing the portal with a snap of his clawed hands.

"That's kind of harsh, isn't it?"

"Tough love is still loved. I made sure they would be ok. But I will not coddle them. Coddling is for babies. If they and the clan are to survive the oncoming storm then they must train and surpass their old man." Above Kiba, the clouds shifted into a montage of training from when he was still a kid. Destroyed trees, Crushed weights and even a few bottles of water littered the sky as Kiba thought of them.

"What oncoming storm?" There was no apocalypse or anything scheduled for that world. Hell, they even beat their own goddess and god a decade ago. Since then no god, deity or astral being has even set foot in that dimension, the only exception was those that didn't know or were too stupid to live.

"It's the ninja world. There's always some other threat." Kiba looked him in the eye and dared him to disagree.

"Good point. However, the idea of a clan of people working to get even stronger then you were, is a very disturbing idea." They stayed like that for a good deal more till Kiba felt the pull on his mortal body and vanished. Leaving a very Annoyed Bast behind, Kiba was really good at petting hair and he was as soft as a dame pillow!


End file.
